Deep learning (hereinafter referred to as DL: Deep Learning) is executed by an arithmetic operation process of a processor in an information processing apparatus. The DL is a general term of algorithms for which a neural network having a deep hierarchy (hereinafter referred to as DNN: Deep Neural Network) is utilized. Among such DNNs, a convolution neural network (CNN: Convolution Neural Network) is often utilized. The CNN is widely utilized, for example, as a DNN that decides a characteristic of image data.
The CNN that decides a characteristic of image data receives image data as an input thereto and performs convolution operation utilizing a filter to detect a characteristic (for example, a characteristic of an edge or the like) of the image data. Then, the convolution operation of the CNN is performed, for example, by a processor. A data format of a memory and an execution performance of an arithmetic unit are disclosed in the patent document mentioned below.
Example of the related art includes Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-38624.